


Be Careful, kitten.

by KageHinaTBH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, College, Death, Emotions, GAHH, Games, Graduation, Kenma, Kitten, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Leaving, M/M, Sad, Volleyball, be careful, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaTBH/pseuds/KageHinaTBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many times Kuroo Tetsurou needed to say "Be careful, kitten."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful, kitten.

"Be careful, kitten."

There were many times where Kuroo Tetsurou has needed to say "Be careful, kitten."   
~

   Kuroo wakes up and scratches his head. He blinks a few times before looking to the right and grinning. There was his sleeping boyfriend. Kenma twitched a little bit and started slipping off the bed little by little in his sleep. Kuroo caught him though, and by then, Kenma was awake. Kuroo chuckled at the boy.  
 "Be careful, kitten."

~

   Kuroo and Kenma are walking home from a long night of practice, Kuroo looking at the surroundings, and Kenma playing a game. As Kenma is walking near the curb, he trips off of it and lands on his back. Kuroo helps him up quickly and definitely didn't forget to say,  
"Be careful, kitten."

~

   It was in the middle of practice, when Kenma felt a snap in his wrist. Everyone crowded around him and immediately took him to the hospital. As he lies in the hospital bed with his new cast, about to be released, Kuroo speaks up.  
"Be careful, kitten."

~

   It's the day of their last high school game together. Kuroo and Kenma are both set on winning. Kenma wants to win for his boyfriends last game. He gets too caught up and stumbles a bit, but Kuroo catches him.  
"Be careful, kitten."

~

   On the day of Kuroos graduation, they're both sad. Kuroo will leave, meaning less time with him. He's going to college far away, and Kenma will rarely be able to visit. Kenmas thoughts get to him as he's walking towards Kuroo, and trips right into his arms.  
"Be careful, kitten."

~

   Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Tetsurou are at the airport. Saying their goodbyes. It will be 3 years before the see each other again. As Kuroos plane is called for, he gets an idea. He kisses Kenma on the forehead and whispers,  
"Be careful, kitten."

~

It's been three years now. Kuroo was on his way back. In fact, he was just about to leave for Kenmas house. As he stepped into the car, he got a call. It was Kenmas parents. When he heard the news, he rushed to the hospital and said to him self,  
"Be careful, kitten"

~

When Kuroo arrived at the hospital, he demanded to see his boyfriend. As he went inside, Kuroos eyes widened at his almost lifeless boyfriend. He sat next to him, listening to what the doctor had to say about the accident. The boy grabbed Kenmas hand and whispered,  
"Be careful, kitten."

~

Kenma had failed him. Kenma was not careful. And Kozume knew this. He died on him. Left him. All because he wasn't being careful. Kuroo stood at his newly planted grave in tears. Kenma would want him to move on. So that's what he would do. This would be the last time he says it.   
"Please... be careful, kitten."


End file.
